Hidden Torment
by DuckiesRuleTheWorld
Summary: A fatal incident one summer continues to haunt Naruto throughout his junior year in High School. Something so horrible he just can't seem to forget, no matter how hard he tries. Will the torment ever end?
1. Nightmare

This is my first "official" fanfic I hope you all enjoy it. ^^

Sadly, Naruto and characters do not belong to me. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto the creator of Naruto. ^^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Say it."_

"_No."_

_A pale hand snakes its way up and down my back. Each touch, each movement, burning my skin._

"_Say it," That accursed voice said again._

"_Forget it."_

_A thrust; an agonizing scream of pain; another demand....._

"_Tell me that you love me!"_

Once again, Naruto woke up from his nightmare; screaming. His body drenched in sweat. His fearful blue eyes took in his surroundings, flickering from object to object in the dim light of his room. Satisfied, he let his tense muscles relax. Naruto twisted his body around, letting his legs dangle off the edge of his bed. He sat there for a few moments, his head in his hands, until the nauseous feeling in his stomach ceased.

Naruto switched his gaze to the digital clock by his bedside; 6:59 AM. He watched as it changed to the new hour and listened as the blaring alarm went off. Ignoring the irritating sound, Naruto walked over to the bathroom. It wasn't anything fancy. Just a bathtub with a showerhead bolted into the wall, a sink, a toilet, and a mirror. He turned the faucet on the sink and let the cold water run. Naruto looked up at his reflection in the mirror, and saw dead blue eyes staring back at him. The images of his recent nightmare seemed to dance across the hard surface, taunting him. Upon seeing this, Naruto clenched both sides of the sink and tore his gaze away.

"Damn it…….." His arms shook and his knuckles soon turned white from the amount of force.

"**Damn it!**" he screamed. His right hand released its death grip on the sink, balling up into a fist and slamming into the mirror. The glass shattered with a deafening crack. The shimmering pieces rained down onto the tiled floor and all along the sink. Crimson blood stained the remaining pieces of glass and trickled down his hand. Pain shot up and down his right hand but he didn't care.

Naruto turned the faucet off and slipped out of his pair of gray sweats, stepping into the shower and turning on the hot water. He watched the blood from his hand drip to the floor and swirl down the drain. Listening to the sound of the water beating down on him, he began to wonder what the day would bring. Today was the first day of his junior year in high school. In others words, school was now in session. He would get to see friends for the first time since summer vacation, sit in some boring classes and catch up on sleep. Something he desperately needed.

"So why don't I feel excited?" Naruto asked himself sadly while turning off the water. Naruto still dwelled over this as he got ready for the new day. He picked out something simple to wear. A long sleeved black T-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and old black sneakers. Grabbing a piece of toast and his car keys, Naruto stepped out the door and into a bright world in which he no longer felt like he belonged.


	2. Hidden Secret

Again all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto because sadly, I don't own Naruto. v.v

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some girl tapped her friend on the shoulder and points, "Hey isn't that Naruto?"

"Wow! He's so quiet! Not loud at all!"

Someone laughs, "Maybe he finally got it through his thick skull that he should act his age!"

"Yeah, Uzumaki finally grew up!"

Naruto heard all this and more as he walked down the school's hallway. His head down, his hands balled up into fists in his pockets, '_Idiots. They're all idiots...'_

"Hey, Naruto!" A girl's voice called.

Naruto had just opened his locker when he heard her. He slowly turned his head to the sound. Jogging towards him was none other than Sakura Haruno. She wore a simple white shirt and a dark red miniskirt that swayed when she walked. In her arms she held an assortment of books; Typical Sakura. She had been his best friend since Elementary School so she knew him better than anyone. That's why when she saw him, she knew immediately something was wrong.

"Naruto are you—Oh my god! What the hell happened to your hand?! Are you alright?!"

Naruto looked at his mangled hand that was still placed on the door of his open locker. It stung. Something he didn't notice until now. The flesh around his knuckles was torn and bleeding. He wouldn't be surprised if there were still tiny pieces of glass stuck in there.

"It's nothing." Naruto replied shifting his attention back to his locker.

"Don't tell me it's nothing. Let me see it." Sakura ordered, extending her open palm towards him. Naruto sighed and gave her his injured hand.

"You've really got to be more careful." Sakura said as she applied disinfectant on it and wrapped the hand in gauze bandages.

Sakura was planning on going into medical school once she got out of high school. It was her dream, so it was only natural for her to carry stuff like first aid around with her. Naruto watched her tend to his hand in silence. Once she was done, he turned back to his locker.

Sakura took on a worried but serious expression, "Naruto? Are you sure you're okay?"

He shut his locker a little too loudly.

"I'm fine," he answered, a cold edge to his voice.

"Humph," Sakura shifted her books to her right hand as she put the opposite one on her hips. "Why am I not too convinced?"

'_Maybe I should try smiling?'_

Naruto smiled, though it didn't match what he really felt inside,

"Sakura, I'm fine. Really, don't worry about it."

Not wanting to put on the masquerade any longer than he had to, Naruto turned around and headed towards his first class.

"B-but…..Naruto….." Sakura called weakly.

He kept walking, pretending he didn't hear.

'_I'm sorry Sakura. But_….._I can't tell you. No matter what, no one can find out. Not even you.'_


	3. A Teacher's Discussion

All rights go over to Masashi Kishimoto! Woot! ^o^

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days passed. Those days progressed to weeks. Those weeks, eventually formed into months and still, no one knew. He tried to hide it from Sakura. If anyone were to figure out what happened that day, it would be her. Everything was going smoothly. No one had any suspicions that anything was wrong, until……..

The bell rings, students pour out of the classroom, Naruto follows a little further behind them.

"Naruto Uzumaki? I'd like to have a word with you for a moment if you please."

Naruto stopped, letting the other students pass him by. He didn't notice them though; his eyes were focused on the teacher, Ms….something. Naruto couldn't recall her name. In fact, he couldn't remember any of his teacher's names. He blames it all on _him_. It's because of _him,_ that he feels like crap. Because of _him, _he can't think straight. Because of _him, _he wakes up in the middle of the night screaming. He hates _him _more than anything_._

"Excuse me, Naruto. I was talking to you." The teacher said.

She was standing up now, the classroom empty of all other students, Naruto noticed. Naruto shook his head. He must have spaced out.

"I'm sorry, what?" Naruto asked; confusion clear on his face.

The teacher sighed and asked for Naruto to sit down. He obeyed. He sat down in the second row and put his head down on the desk. He _really_ didn't want to be here. She was probably just going to lecture him about his grades. Tell him how he could fail eleventh grade, how he could bring his grade up, doing extra credit, and boring stuff like that. She might even make the mistake of suggesting a parent teacher conference only to feel sorry for him once Naruto tells her he doesn't have parents _or_ a guardian.

'_It's always the same thing with teachers. They never care about how __**you're **__doing. They only care about how you're __**grades **__are doing.' _

The teacher sighed once more.

'_Here it comes……'_

"Naruto, to tell you the truth, I'm worried about you. Emotionally I mean. I've talked to some of your teachers from last year and in comparison, you're almost a completely different person."

With his head still down, concealed from the teacher's view, Naruto's eyes widened in shock. _'How could she……?'_

The teacher continued, "So, I was just wondering, if there was any problems at home that could have brought this drastic change in behavior to occur? Have you been having trouble in school, such as with a classmate?"

Naruto's body tensed.

"I've noticed the way you act towards Sasuke Uchi—"

Naruto rose from the seat angrily flipping the desk over as he stood. The teacher looked at him surprised, not in the least bit angry. Naruto kept his gaze on the ground, his whole body shaking with rage. He looked up suddenly, the angry words flying freely from his mouth.

"What'd you know?! You don't know anything about me so what right do you have to question me?! I don't have a problem! Not with anyone or anything and especially not with Sasuke Uchiha!"

Naruto spit those last two words out as if they were full of poison. With that said Naruto picked up his belongings and stormed out the classroom, banging the door loudly as he walked out. The teacher looked on sadly as her troubled student dramatically left the classroom.

"You're hurting inside……aren't you, Naruto?" she said to herself.

Naruto's anger seemed to come off him in waves. Warning everyone around him to stay away and keep their distance.

'_Ms. Tsunade, That's that bitch's name! What does she know?! She doesn't know anything!' _ Naruto stopped suddenly in the middle of the hallway, his sad blue eyes on the ground.

'_She knows everything……'_


	4. He Appears

All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto. You know, typing this over and over again gets really annoying…...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tray slammed across the table. Naruto looked up from his cheap cafeteria food and into the face of a pissed off Sakura. Today she wore a white tee under a blue denim half-jacket, which she kept open, and blue denim capris. No matter how shitty Naruto felt, he always paid attention to what this girl was wearing. He found it…..interesting to see what she wore from day to day.

"Naruto are you listening to me?!"

Naruto shook his head, "What?"

Sakura sighed. "I **said**, what's wrong with you lately?! I mean, you almost completely ignore me during school, you don't sit with me during lunch anymore, you…you space out all the time, and….you just don't seem like yourself!"

Naruto looked down at his tray and played with his mashed potatoes, suddenly losing interest in his food. "What'd you mean?"

"What'd you mean, what do I mean?! I mean, what happened to that bright and smiley knucklehead I used to hang out with last year? Who used to make everyone laugh and was disruptive in class? Who used to not let anything bother him? Naruto, why won't you tell me?! What the hell's wrong?! What happened?!" Sakura demanded.

Naruto rose from his seat and picked up his tray. In an angered tone, he replied, "Nothing happened okay! I'm fine!"

"You keep saying that but—"

Naruto cut Sakura off, "Just get off my back! Leave me alone……."

He walked away without saying anymore leaving a worried Sakura behind.

Naruto wandering down the halls, letting his left hand glide across the lockers.

'_No one can know……I can't tell anyone……no one can find out…they—'_

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a strong arm wrapping itself around his waist and another around his neck. A warm, wet, tongue slid up his cheek and a voice, slick and smooth like velvet, whispered in his ear,

"Hello……Naruto…"

Naruto's eyes went wide, his body tensed.

The owner of the deadly voice slammed Naruto into the lockers. His pale hand slid up Naruto's shirt, his other hand pinning both of Naruto's hands above his head. Naruto shut his eyes and turned his head away.

'_This is just like last time……'_

"Doesn't this bring back such fond memories Naruto?" The voice asked. Naruto stayed silent. The hand that was up Naruto's shirt stopped suddenly. The hand then shoved itself down Naruto's pants and he grimaced.

'_No………'_

"Too bad I can't do more with you my pet. But for now, have this to remember me by."

The pale hand left Naruto's pants and clutched his chin tightly forcibly making him to turn his head. Naruto still refused to open his eyes. He felt those cold poisonous lips connect with his own and then the long awaited release of his hands.

"Until then.....my pet."

Once the footsteps faded away, and Naruto was sure _he_ was gone, Naruto opened his eyes. He fell to his knees, clutching his stomach, and heaved. Naruto threw up three more times before finally standing. Using the lockers to support himself, Naruto stumbled along a few feet before his legs gave in, and he fell. He hugged his knees and put his head down on them, burying his face with his arms. There, all alone in the quiet hallway, Naruto cried.

'_How many minutes have passed? How long have I been sitting here? Five minutes? Ten minutes? Or has it been as much as thirty?'_

The bell rang, ending lunch. The hallways soon filled with students, each rushing to the bathroom or heading to class. Naruto followed the crowd, and then walked out the building and into the parking lot. He unlocked the door to his car, put the keys into the ignition, and drove home, without telling a soul.


	5. Almost

All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lights off, the television playing softly in the background, Naruto thought of only one thing. Two hours had passed since Naruto had ditched school and he still couldn't shake the image out of his mind. He didn't want to think about it, but he couldn't help it. The scene played over and over in his head like a broken record. When he thought of that asshole's voice, he shuddered. Every agonizing stroke, every tug, every single touch, was painful to think about. It was enough to make Naruto gag. He felt as if this heavy feeling in his chest would ever go away. He was tired of living with this pain everyday.

'_I want it all to go away……make the pain disappear forever……'_

Naruto rose to his feet slowly and absentmindedly walked over to the kitchen. His legs seemed to move on their own; he barely knew where he was headed. Everything was a blur; like being in a fog. Naruto stopped and stood in front of the drawer where the knives were kept. He hesitated. He finally opened the drawer, pulling out the razor-sharp utensil. Naruto forced his right hand to stop shaking as he placed the sharp blade over his left wrist. He closed his eyes and sighed, getting ready to pull his hand back and slice open the artery.

The phone rang.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, coming back to reality. He immediately dropped the knife, sending it clattering to the floor. He took several steps backwards until he bumped into the kitchen table, a look of shock evident on his face. The phone rang again. Naruto slid down to the floor, his knees curled up to his chest, his hands clutching either side of his head. How could he be so stupid? He was just about to throw his life away when….when….

The answering machine came on.

"Naruto? Naruto, are you there?"

It was Sakura's voice.

"Are you alright? You disappeared after lunch and your car was gone….I was worried…."

Naruto picked up the phone. His hands were shaking and his voiced cracked, "S-Sakura?"

"Naruto? Did something happen? Are you alright?" Her voice was thick with concern. Naruto didn't answer.

"Naruto? You there?" Sakura asked anxiously.

"Yeah……."

"Naruto do you want me to—"

Naruto didn't let her finish. "Sakura…."

"Yeah?"

"I almost did something really stupid right now. Then you called….and…and…I was able to stop myself in time." He admitted sadly. Naruto's tone was beginning to worry her.

"Naruto, what are you saying? What….happened?"

"……….."

"Naruto, what the hell did you do?!"

"Damn it Sakura! I tried to kill myself** alright?!**" He snapped. Tears were running down Naruto's face at this point. His whole body began to shake. "I was……I…I was really going to do it Sakura! The knife was right there…..I almost….I almost….."

"Oh God…." You could tell, just by the sound of Sakura's voice, that she was on the verge of crying herself.

"God! Naruto….don't….don't you **dare** try something stupid like that again! Naruto just…..just…..think before you do something alright? I….I…"

Her voice cracked.

"Just don't kill yourself alright? Whatever's wrong with you, whatever's making you do this….I'll help you get through it alright? Just promise me—"

Naruto interrupted, "What's the point? Why—"

"Just promise me you won't try to kill yourself alright?! Just promise me that one thing! That's all I ask of you. Just….just promise."

"I promise. Bye Sakura."

"Naruto wait—"

Click.


	6. Shattered

This was originally two chapters but I decided to combine the two to make it longer. Hope you all enjoy it. Well….enjoy isn't exactly the right word for it…. .

And once again, I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. ^^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tiny walls of Naruto's room were once again filled with the sounds of screaming. His dreams tainted by the memory of that awful day. The day his life shattered into a million pieces. Pieces in which he's tried so desperately to put back together…….

_2:00 pm, a normal time for me to wake up on summer vacation. I looked out my window that afternoon to see what the day had to offer. A few clouds, it could rain a bit later. No big deal. I wouldn't let a little bad weather get me down. I rummaged through my clothes drawers until I found something to wear. An orange short sleeved shirt that had a vertical white stripe going down each side, and blue shorts that went inches below me knees. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror and smiled._

"_Today's going to be a good day! I can tell!" I told my reflection. After eating and brushing my teeth, I put on my white Nike sneakers, and glanced at the clock; ten minutes to three. Another smile lit my face before I raced out the door. I was so excited; bursting with it even. I couldn't stop smiling. Sasuke Uchiha, a boy in class who rarely speaks to me, wanted to hang out with me. Sasuke was one of the 'popular' kids in school so I found it a bit odd when he called me yesterday and said, 'Let's hang out.' I didn't question it though. If Sasuke wanted to hang out with __**me**__ instead of his other, more popular friends, then let him. _

_I decided to walk to Sasuke's house. It wasn't too far away and I also figured that walking would be a good way to burn off all the excitement I was feeling. _

_I arrived at Sasuke place a little after 3:30. I stood at the doorway and rang the doorbell. Sasuke answered the door and smiled slightly before letting me inside. I let my eyes wonder around the surrounding rooms, taking everything in. A yard or so in front of me was a brown couch seated in front of a large plasma screen TV. A glass table was placed between them._

'_Lucky……' I thought._

_To the right of the room was a carpeted staircase, most likely leading up to the bedrooms. To the left was a medium sized kitchen with a wooden table in its center. The table had a nice maroon table cloth over it that matched the walls. Everything but the kitchen was covered in beige carpeting. _

_Finally I opened my mouth and said, "Nice place you got here." _

_I even smiled, making it sound more sincere. _

_Sasuke fidgeted for some odd reason; shifting his weight from foot to foot. _

"_Thanks." He finally answered and began to climb up the stairs. I followed right behind him, eager to say more._

"_So where are your parents? Do they work during the summer?" I asked._

_"No. They're both dead."_

_My gaze traveled to my moving feet working their way up the steps. _

"_So you live here by yourself then?"_

"_Hm……sort of…I have an older brother, Itachi. But he travels often so most of the time it's just me here." _

_I didn't ask anything else after that. _

_Sasuke led me up to his bedroom, which, just as everything else in his house, looked nice. He didn't bother to turn the lights on. He just walked over to his stereo and put in some CD of a rock band I didn't recognize._

"_I'll be right back." He said simply. _

_I nodded and began looking through his CD collection wanting to keep myself busy. Sasuke came back a few minutes later with a pair of sodas in his hands and handed one of the small cans to me. I noticed that he had opened both of them already. I figured he was just being courteous and saving me the trouble of opening it myself. I took it with a short 'thanks' and took a sip. It tasted……odd. I couldn't put my finger on it._

"_Hey Sasuke?"_

"_Huh?" Sasuke said looking over at me._

_I lifted up my soda can slightly, "Did you put something in these?"_

_He laughed._

"_Just drink it idiot." _

_I didn't give it a second thought until about an hour later. Within this time, we had put in a movie. As we were watching it, still in the dark, I had begun to notice Sasuke staring at me on several occasions. I was just about to yell at him about it when I felt something brush up against the inside of my pants. I looked down and sure enough, a bulge was visible, "What the fuck?!"_

_Sasuke must have noticed it too because it was at that exact moment that he lunged at me. My back slammed hard against the floor. Sasuke was right over me. Straddling me; pinning me down. I couldn't break free. He bent his head down and licked my lips with his wet tongue. What the hell was going on?!_

"_I slipped powdered Viagra into your soda along with…other things…" He answered, his right hand finding its way up my shirt._

"_Sasuke stop fooling around! Get off me!" I yelled._

_His voice took on a different tone. __"Oh I'm not playing my little pet; My Naruto."_

_I feared for the worst. His hand rubbed along my chest and stomach repeatedly. Up, down, back up, back down. I wanted him to stop. What's gotten into him? I tried one more time._

"_Sasuke cut it out! What's wrong with you?"_

_His hand went down my pants._

"_Simple. I. Want. To. Fuck. You."_

_I couldn't push him away. I felt weak all of a sudden, probably due to whatever that jerk put in my soda. My eyes widened in fear and then closed shut when he threw me up against the wall. He grabbed the back of my shirt collar, pulling off my shirt with one quick movement. I winced as my back slammed into the wall again. With one hand, he held both my wrists above my head. The other, caressed my body in any which way he pleased. He pressed his body hard against mine. He slid both hands along either side of my body, tracing every angle. His hands reached the edge of my pants and pulled down. Almost as soon as his hands left my wrists, they were back again; holding me in place. I tried struggling but that only made things worse. I accidentally ground our hips together._

_He moaned with pleasure. I shuddered._

_His free hand grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. He shoved his tongue down my throat and again, I tried to push him away. Escape was hopeless. He flipped me over suddenly. My back was now to him. I think he reached over to grab something. I couldn't tell. He tied something tightly around my wrists which were now placed behind my back. It felt like rope. I heard the rip of a zipper being undone and then the soft sound of pants falling to the floor._

"_Tell me that you love me." _

"_What?" It took a second for his words to sink in, "No!"_

"_Say it."_

"_No."_

_A pale hand snakes its way up and down my back. Each touch, each movement, burning my skin._

"_Say it,"__ That accursed voice said again._

"_Forget it."_

_A thrust; an agonizing scream of pain; another demand....._

"_Tell me that you love me!"_

_Again, he jammed his hard penis into my ass. I screamed once more. I could almost hear the ligaments tearing; they too were screaming for him to stop. I felt something trickle down my leg. I was sure it was my own blood. _

_He shoved it in one more time and this time, instead of letting out a cry of pain, I screamed those three forbidden words, "I love you!"_

_Salty cold tears streamed down my face. I screamed it again. _

"_I love you! I love you more than anything! Now let me go! __**Please!**__"_

"_Not just yet my pet."_

_He threw me on the ground and spread my legs apart. I looked away and shut my eyes closed again. Sobs raked through my body as I felt his tongue wrap around my penis. I continued to cry as his mouth attacked my penis over and over again, moaning every so often. _

_He stopped._

"_Just one last thing before the __**real**__ fun begins."_

_Before I knew it, his penis was in my mouth. He slid himself in and out several times. Then he moaned once, louder than the rest, and ejaculated inside my mouth. He pulled out and walked over to where his pants lay; leaving me spitting and coughing on the floor. He slipped his pants back on and paused at the doorway, _

"_I need to pick up a few…..__**things**__ so we can continue our fun. Don't move a _

_single muscle. I'll be back before you know it my pet."_

_I managed to break free of the ropes that bound my hands together. After that, my brain ran only on pure instinct. I knew only of three things: I had to get out of here; I only had at least fifteen minutes to do so; and I __**had**__ to get home. I grabbed my pants and boxers that lay abandoned on the floor and hurriedly put them on. I left my shirt on the floor feeling it wasn't important enough. My head spun, my heart raced. I flew down the flight of stairs and rushed out the front door without bothering to put on my sneakers. _

_The sky grew dark; rolling thunder clashed and lightning lit up the sky turning it a slight shade of purple. Within seconds, it began to pour. Perfect weather to match the horrible feeling I felt inside. I was soaked to the bone and cold; but still, I continued to run. _

_My ass was sore, my feet hurt from pounding against the wet pavement, my whole body ached, but I still continued to run at top speed. I didn't look back; afraid I would see __**him**__ coming after me. I weaved in and out of traffic not caring whether I got hit by a car or not. I only focused on getting home. It was all like a bad nightmare. Though I knew, in this one, I wasn't going to wake up. This was reality. What happened today was real. On this day, my life shattered. My world came to a crumbling end._

_I had been raped by Sasuke Uchiha._


	7. Sakura Wants to Know

RAWR!!!!! Alright Chapter eight! Woo! XD

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and I don't….sadly. -_-'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning, Naruto dragged on through school half asleep. A huge yawn erupted from his mouth as he strolled down the hallway.

'_Those dumb nightmares kept me up all night again……'_

"Naruto?"

'_Fuck!'_

Naruto turned around to face Sakura and rubbed his eyes, "What?"

Sakura pulled his hand away from his face, placing it back to his side. She examined his face for a moment; her free hand reaching up to trace the dark blue-black circles under Naruto's eyes.

"You haven't been getting much sleep lately have you?"

'_Try the last several months.'_

"Yeah something like that." Naruto admitted in the middle of a yawn.

The look on Sakura's face, once again, turned into one of concern.

"Naruto is something bo—"

Naruto already knew what Sakura was going to ask and he didn't want to hear it. He turned his back on her and resumed walking to class.

"I'm fine." He called back in an angered tone.

As he walked past, from the corner of his eye, he saw Sasuke smirk at him. It was a sick, twisted smirk and it made Naruto shudder. Sakura noticed this small movement and Sasuke's creepy smile. It made her wonder…

Lunch finally arrived and Naruto ate by himself; a habit he had begun to develop this year. He hardly touched his food. He just stared down at the tray in a daze; something else he has repeatedly done over the last few months.

"Naruto I'm worried about you."

The voice snapped Naruto out of his daze. He looked up to find Sakura sitting across from him.

'_How long has she been sitting here? Has she been here the whole time?'_

"What'd you want?" He asked coldly.

"I just want to understand. Why won't you tell me what's wrong? I'm wor—"

Sakura stopped mid-sentence as she saw Sasuke approach the table.

"Sasuke? This isn't your lunch right? What are you doing here?" she asked.

The Uchiha placed his hands in his pockets as he stood beside Naruto.

"Let's just say class got boring." He looked down at Naruto, the corners of his mouth twisted into another smirk, "I needed to find something more….interesting to do."

Naruto's teeth clenched, his hands balled into fists at his side. He still refused to look up. "Fuck off Sasuke…"

Naruto stood up, "Just leave me the hell alone already!"

He pushed past Sasuke, running towards the school building. Navy blue lockers swooshed by him as he ran. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. He just needed to get away; away from _him_;away from that monster; away from Sasuke.

Naruto soon found himself at a dead end. It was a pretty useless hallway. Only a few doors, mostly supply closets. He sunk down to the floor, leaning against the wall, feeling sick to his stomach. Naruto tried to calm himself by breathing in and out; deeply and evenly. His gaze traveled to the ceiling, his right hand covering most of the right side of his face.

He heard footsteps.

Naruto glanced over as the person appeared. It was Sakura and for a moment, Naruto felt okay. He almost felt like…..smiling. However, the feeling didn't last long.

His hands in his pockets, Sasuke Uchiha trailed a few feet behind. Naruto tore his eyes away; the nauseous feeling coming back.

"Naruto are you okay? You just ran off…." Sakura said as she approached.

"Yeah, are you alright?" Sasuke asked with a smirk and mock concern.

Naruto's eyes widened as the gag reflex kicked in. He lurched forward falling to his hands and knees, and threw up. Just the sound of Sasuke's voice can make Naruto's stomach turn.

'_Shit! I can't let Sakura see me like this! She'll know something's_—_'_

He heaved again. _'Fuck!'_

'_Damn it! Somebody get rid of __**him**__!'_

God must have been on Naruto's side at that moment because right then Sakura said, "Sasuke? Go get the nurse will you?"

And just like that, Sasuke was gone; slipping around the corner; out of Naruto's view. Naruto was finally able to calm himself. The uneasy feeling was still present but he was confident about not throwing up again. He was somewhat surprised that Sakura hadn't said much during this time. Suddenly she said,

"On your feet Naruto; get up. We're not waiting for Sasuke to get back."

Naruto did as he was told and placed his hand on the wall as he attempted to stand on shaky legs. At that same moment, Sakura was by his side, supporting his weight.

"W-Where are we going?" Naruto croaked out as they began walking in the opposite direction Sasuke left in.

"We're leaving. I'm taking you home. This should be no big deal to you considering you keep ditching school lately. Oh, and don't worry about your car either, I'll have Ino pick it up later after school."

"Thanks Sakura."

Naruto looked over at the helpful girl beside him and noticed for the first time that day, what she was wearing. Sakura wore a dark red sleeveless shirt that had a white outline of a circle on the back. She also wore black leggings that came to about the middle of her thigh, underneath a khaki skirt. Again, he felt almost happy.

"Oh yeah and one last thing, when we get to your apartment, I want you to tell me what's going on. You're going to tell me _everything._"


	8. Haunted by Music

This chapter is pretty short and it has continued to mentally scar me since I first wrote it (which was months ago). I find it very hard to listen to Chris Brown's song "Take You Down" now. .

**Disclaimer (Yay!):** I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does and the song

"Take You Down" belongs to Chris Brown.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After secretly dropping off Naruto's car keys with Ino, the two teens snuck out of school yet again (well, expect Sakura; it was her first time).

The car ride to Naruto's apartment was quiet. Only the radio that played softly in the background made any bit of noise. Every so often, at red lights, Sakura would glance over at Naruto to see how he was doing. Every time she looked, his position never changed. Naruto sat in the passenger seat, hunched over with his head in his hands. She could tell something wasn't right. They were less five minutes away now. She was about to ask him if he was okay when a gasp, followed by a loud squeal escaped her lips.

"I **love** this song!!!!"

"What so—?" Naruto began to say. He stopped short as he heard the lyrics.

_Here we are all alone in this room (oh)_

_And girl I know where to start and what we gonna do (yeah)……_

Naruto shuddered as the lyrics sunk in. His stomach cringed and he began to feel nauseous again. The song was making him remember everything he was trying so hard to forget.

…_Hey let's bump and grind girl tonight will never end _

_Let me take you down_

_I really wanna take you down_

_And show you what I'm about_

_When I take you down… _

Naruto groaned slightly as more torturing lyrics hit his ears; he felt as if he was going to throw up again.

_I wanna take you down_

_I really wanna take you down… _

The memories of that day flowed freely from Naruto's head. His blue eyes opened wide and Naruto was sure he was slowly going into hyperventilation. The scene seemed to flash before him, opening up each of his memory senses. He could see it, he could feel every touch; every ounce of pain, he could hear his own screams. He could hear Sasuke….sick twisted Sasuke in his head as well. Naruto wanted it all to disappear.

They were now parked in front of Naruto's apartment complex. The flashes still didn't go away. That wandering hand……..Sasuke's sickening moan……the agonizing, torturing, indescribable physical and mental pain. Soon, the horrific images overtook Naruto; he couldn't take it anymore.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura asked concerned and a bit fearful. Naruto's body had gone rigid ever since the song had started. At first, Sakura thought it was because he didn't like the song, or more specifically, the genre. But now, as she saw Naruto hunched over, his body trembling, his hands covering his ears, she came to realize that it was something more.

Naruto's earsplitting scream sounded throughout the small car as the music began to fade.

_I said I wanna take you down (let me take you down)……_


	9. Truth

I don't own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does! ^o^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even after the song had long finished, Naruto's nerves still wouldn't calm down. His stomach felt uneasy and his legs shook uncontrollably. His closed blue eyes stayed hidden behind his left hand, while his right gripped tightly to his knee in a poor attempt to make it stop trembling.

'_What's wrong with me…?'_

"Jeez Naruto, if you hate the song that much you could have told me so."

Naruto jumped slightly, not expecting to hear Sakura's voice. In fact, he had forgotten she was there.

When her words sunk in, his legs suddenly stopped shaking; his right hand formed into a fist over his knee. His left hand also moved from his face to the edge of the seat, though his gaze still stayed fixed on the floor.

"What?" he asked; a slight edge to his voice.

"I said, if you hated the song so much, you could have told me to turn it off or something," Sakura repeated.

'_If I hated the song? She thought I was screaming, and my body was shaking because I __**hated the song**__?! She doesn't get it! __**Nobody **__gets it!' _

"You don't get it!" Naruto yelled at her as he pushed open the passenger door, slamming it on his way out.

He ran.

He heard Sakura calling after him but he didn't listen, he just kept running. He finally came to a stop once he got to his front door. He didn't even bother closing it all the way before he began walking towards the bathroom. Gripping either side of the sink, he slowly looked up at his angered expression; distorted by the long crisscrossing cracks and the missing pieces of the mirror.

Naruto's expression soon turned into one of pain and he tore his gaze away, shrinking down to the floor and backing up against the wall.

'_Why………? Why me? Did I do something wrong……?'_

For Naruto, it seemed like time had stood still, or at least slowed down. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours. He was still trying to figure out how long he had been sitting here when something glinted in the artificial light, catching his eye. He reached over to grab it and as soon as his fingers wrapped around it, he immediately knew what it was; Glass; the same piece of glass that had once belonged in his mirror. Blood the color of crimson soon ran down the clear substance. The sharp edges had long since cut into Naruto's fingers.

He looked down at his left wrist, the shard of glass still in his right hand.

'_Maybe it's not……'_

His right hand came up slightly, ready to move across the forbidden vein, when a voice screamed.

"Naruto Drop it!"

He froze. The voice spoke again. This time more urgent, desperate…..scared. The voice let out a ragged gasp before speaking.

"Naruto……put it down. Put….the glass down….._please_. You don't want to do this…"

Realization finally hit, _'Sakura!'_

Naruto's hand immediately dropped the glass; his face frozen in minor shock.

"I…..you…why…" Sakura struggled to get the words out; a slight whimper escaping her lips before answering. "…You promised! You promised me that you wouldn't do anything like this Naruto! What were you thinking?!"

'_I don't know……'_

Naruto stayed silent; his gaze never leaving the floor.

"Damn it Naruto! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"………."

"Naruto…..answer me!"

In a low, but firm voice, Naruto answered, "There's nothing to tell…."

"Nothing to tell?** Nothing to tell**?!" She pointed to the shattered mirror, "How is **that** nothing to tell Naruto?! Huh?! You need to stop lying to me! And most importantly, stop lying to yourself! You can't keep up this charade forever Naruto! You and me both know that something's wrong with you! You have a problem."

Naruto began in a yell, "I don't--!" He lowered his voice; though the sharp tone didn't fade away. "You don't know anything about it…."

"I would if you only told me!" Sakura argued.

"Did you ever think I didn't want to tell you?!" Naruto screamed back, jumping up to his feet. "Just mind your own damn business Sakura…" He told her as he stepped out of the bathroom; pushing past her as he did so.

Sakura slowly turned towards him, "What's with you? You keep bottling things up; you shut me out. That's not like you…."

Naruto felt as if his body was being weighed down with rocks. They suffocated him, surrounded him, making it hard to breath, hard to think, hard not to cry…..

"Why do you care so much?" he asked; his back to Sakura.

"Why? Are you seriously asking me that Naruto? **Why?! **It's because I care stupid! I'm worried and scared for you! How could I not be when twice now, you've tried to kill yourself?! And what makes it worse, is that I don't even know why! Why can't you just tell me what happened?!" Her voice cracked some; Naruto could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Nothing happened all right?!" Naruto snapped, whipping around to face her.

"Don't tell me that 'nothing happened'! You're depressed all the time, you skip class, you're angry all the time! And….and……you run away whenever Sasuke's around!"

Naruto winced at the mention of Sasuke's name.

"Naruto…..please….just tell me….what did Sasuke do?" she asked caringly.

The wince was less severe this time and Naruto looked away. In an almost inaudible whisper, he asked, "What makes you think he did anything at all?"

"Naruto….." Sakura began in the same tender voice as before, "I'm not blind okay? I've seen the way you react to him. Like right now, when I mentioned his name, you flinched; **twice! **I just want to know what's going on. So I'll ask again, what did he do?**" **

Naruto glared up at Sakura, his blue eyes resembling ice. Though, behind the hard stare were sad sky blue eyes that were in pain.

"He didn't do **anything **alright?! Just let it go!" he screamed.

"I'm not going to 'just let it go'! I'm worried as fuck about you and you won't tell me shit! Just tell me already!"

"You wanna know what the fuck happened Sakura?! Huh?! Well Sasuke fuckin' raped me okay?!" His voice cracked in the end, choking out the next few words. "You satisfied?"


	10. Confessions and a Theory

My favorite part of this chapter is the last paragraph. ^^

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A thousand needles sank their way into Naruto's heart; or so it felt. He felt his body trembling; the heavy, sinking feeling in his chest; the pressure and ache he received never ceasing. The floor underneath him seemed to crumple, shatter into a million pieces.

Falling…..falling……never reaching the bottom…..never seeing the end to this nightmare. Will the pain ever go away?

An almost inaudible whisper of a reply came from Sakura who stood there, only a yard or so away, wide-eyed and motionless. "He…he…what?"

Naruto didn't answer; he couldn't.

Soft whimpers and low pre-cry hiccups sounded their way into Naruto's ears. For a moment he wondered what they were and where they were coming from. Then, with slow recognition, he realized that the painful sobs were coming from him. He tried to stop but the pain was too much now. It overflowed from his body, he couldn't conceal it anymore; it was too much for him to take.

A shuddering sigh escaped his lips as he fought the tears that were beginning to form behind his eyes. He let his gaze drift over to the bathroom where the shard of glass still lay abandoned on the floor.

'_Maybe I still could……Is it possible?'_

"Don't even think about it Naruto." Sakura said. Her voice sounded scared and shaky. Not at all like the stern and urgent tone she had used earlier.

Losing his last chance and hope at escaping this confrontation, Naruto shrunk down to the floor. His knees up, his head resting in the palms of his hands, he finally let the tears cascade. A shudder rippled down his spine. The door in the back of his mind that had tried to lock away all the memories, the ones that were dangerous to think about, flew open.

A low but painful scream was let out and ran on as his body continued to convulse from the hurt.

"I don't know what to do Sakura!" he finally screamed. "I tried to forget….to…to block it out…..I-I tried…I almost…." He trailed off as more sobs racked his body.

Sakura looked at him with sad green eyes. Soundlessly, she closed the space between them, kneeling down in front of him. She placed her hands over his, moving them away from his face and placed them at his sides. As she did this, Naruto's sobs died down to a faint whimper.

"I can't do this anymore Sakura….I...I can't…." He couldn't continue for the shuddering cries started up again.

"I can't live with the pain anymore!" he said between sobs. "I just want the pain to end!"

"Naruto…." Sakura started off slowly. "You and I both know that suicide isn't the answer. It won't solve anything."

"Oh yeah?! Well at least once I'm dead I won't have to deal with Sa-Sa…" he couldn't bring himself to say the Uchiha's name. He sighed shakily, "I don't know what else to do."

His voice cracked at the end and he mentally cursed himself as tears began to blur his vision again. He was only vaguely aware of Sakura holding him, shushing him, soothingly him with soft words. He must have been crying harder than he thought.

Naruto found himself losing track of time again because the next thing he knew, the rapid tears and shaking sobs had slowed dramatically until there was hardly anything left. Only a big, heavy, gaping hole remained in his chest. Not to mention a pounding headache.

The way his life seemed to be going, he felt like Humpty Dumpty. Having a great fall (being molested by Sasuke which screwed up his life) and shattering to pieces, which no matter how hard anyone tried, it would never be put back together again (in this case, his life).

'_I wonder if something happened to Humpty Dumpty previous to his fall and he fell on purpose. Did he throw himself over the edge trying to escape something in his past? Did he decide to take his own life? It's just a theory but if he did, should I do the same? __**Could **__I do the same?'_


	11. Suggestion and Indecision

Hm…….I just realized Sakura and Naruto have been in his apartment for a while now. o.o How many chapters has it been? Three? Four?

I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both teens stiffened as the doorbell rang.

"Shit! That must be Ino," Sakura pointed out.

Naruto flung himself out of Sakura's embrace; the fear evident in his blue eyes. He felt the stinging tears begin to well up in his eyes again and he shook his head. "No, no, no, no, no!" he screamed. "She can't find out Sakura! Ino can't know! She can't…."

The doorbell rang again; Naruto flinched.

Sakura threw a glance at the door, "Coming," she called. She looked back over at Naruto and instructed him to sit on the couch and for him to try and calm down.

"She won't find out?" he asked fearful.

"I promise," Sakura told him truthfully.

The doorbell rang a third time, but Sakura was ready. Despite the atmosphere in the room, Sakura gave a cheery smile, "Hey Ino."

"Don't give me that smile like nothing happened Sakura!"

Sakura's body stiffened slightly as Ino said this. Naruto's body froze as well.

'_Did she find out? Does she know?' _

"I had to wait out here forever for you to answer the door and then you open it, all happy and cheerful like you answered it on the first ring!" Ino complained.

Sakura laughed in relief, "My bad Ino. So you got Naruto's car right?"

"Yep! It's parked out in the back," the blonde girl said, handing over the keys. "But um….speaking of Naruto where is he?"

At the mention of his whereabouts, Naruto cringed, trying to make himself smaller as his hands covered his face resting them on his knees. Despite his efforts of remaining silent, a whimper still managed to get through. Although the noise was small, Ino still managed to pick up on it.

"Is Naruto…._crying_?" She asked, poking her head into the doorway.

"Uh….yeah. You see we were just watching this movie at and the end, these little kids got shot. It was _real_ tragic!" Sakura lied.

"Uh huh….." Ino replied, not believing a word Sakura said, "Well, I'll see you later Sakura."

Before she officially left however, she smiled towards Naruto and said, "Cheer up Naruto. It was only a movie."

"Sure thing Ino….." Naruto answered quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.

With a wave of her hand, Ino turned and sauntered out the door. With a deep sigh, Sakura shut the door and realized how _dark_ it was in room. Not a single light was on and the setting sun offered no help to help brighten up the place. Her green eyes rested on Naruto who still sat on the couch. His position had relaxed some; his face was no longer hiding in his hands, although his arms stayed locked around his knees. He didn't bother to look at her either.

"Naruto?" Sakura called softly, beginning to walk over to him.

"What?" Naruto replied almost bitterly.

He kept his gaze straight ahead, his blue eyes fixated on the off TV in front of him. In the reflection of the screen, he was able to spot Sakura flinch at his reply and then sit down beside him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sakura asked. Her voice was soft, as if she was speaking to a little child.

"There's nothing to talk about," he replied; the sullen expression on his face eminent.

"Naruto, don't tell me that. You were just breaking down crying about an hour ago, and now you say there's nothing to talk about? You know, this is exactly why it hurts so badly! You keep it all locked inside and you're in denial! You need to tell someone!"

Naruto jumped up, spinning around to face the pink haired girl.

"Forget it!" he snarled, "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you in the first place! What'd you want me to do?! Go see a therapist; the school counselor?!"

"Yes!" Sakura answered, sounding exasperated. "They'll help you through this Naruto….believe me….."

"I'm _not_ going to tell anyone else about this! I told you! Isn't that enough?"

'_Why does she care so much? What does it matter anyway? Why won't Sakura just drop it already?'_

"No, it's not Naruto. You told me because you trust me. I'm your friend

and friends help each other get through things."

"Then why can't you--?" Naruto interjected.

"Because I'm not a professional Naruto!" Sakura snapped.

Naruto felt his eyes narrow, his body stiffen, and his blood run suddenly cold.

'_What difference does it make anyway?!'_

"Look, either you get help or you suffer. It's as simple as that," Sakura told him as she stood up from the couch. Naruto waited for her to say more, but she never spoke. She just gathered her things and opened the door, all the while never looking back at him. Sakura paused as she reached the door however, and turned to face him.

"The pain's not going to get better Naruto. It's only going to get worse. You need resolve and the only way to get it is by seeing a counselor of some sort. You said you didn't want to live with the pain anymore; that you didn't know what to do. I'm giving you a way out and whether you take it or not," she paused, "Well, that's your choice."

Then, without another word and a slam of the door, she was gone.

Even long after Sakura had left the building and Naruto heard her car drive off, he still looked towards the door. He felt numb, colder than he had in a while. Telling a counselor? No way. That had been one of his fears from the start. He just wanted the whole thing to blow over; to put Sasuke, the rape, the pain, all behind him. He wanted to lock it in a drawer and for it to stay there, never to be opened or touched again. Seeing a counselor required him to tell the story all over again. He would have to relive every excruciating detail and Naruto wasn't ready for that. And the sad thing is, he felt like he never will.

'_So what do I do now?' _


	12. Screams

Once again I feel guilty…………T_T

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The soft squeak of the rubber soles of his sneakers were the only thing Naruto heard with every step as he wandered through the hallways. It was early; hardly anyone had shown up for school yet. The only reason why he was here at this time was because those nightmares had woken him up again, preventing him from going back to sleep. So he figured instead of just lounging around his depressing, nightmare filled house, he could at least get to school on time. Shocking I know, but what other choice did he have?

He passed by a certain dead-end hallway and he froze. _'No!'_

His blue eyes went wide and his breath caught in his throat. Down that hallway, he saw the school heart-throb. The man who all the girls adored and thought was perfect in every way. But what they didn't know was that this man, this sick man, had a horrible secret; a secret that could send him to jail. It was the very details of that secret that made Naruto's stomach churn whenever it crossed his mind. It was the reason he wakes up screaming, the reason he can't seem to shake off this horrible pain.

Naruto had no idea how long he had been staring, frozen in horror at the figure before him, but Sasuke suddenly turned his attention away from the teacher he was speaking with and laid his lustful, onyx eyes onto his 'pet.'

'_Oh no……'_

Naruto high-tailed out of there knowing at that very second, Sasuke was already excusing himself from his conversation with that teacher and heading out after him. He knew Sasuke would be too discrete to run, trying not to make it seem like he was up to something, but Naruto knew better. He could almost _sense_ Sasuke was coming after him, no matter how slow.

His heart pounded in his ears, his mind reeled, and to be honest, he was scared.

'_There's no escaping this. There's no where for me to go……I'm trapped……'_

Another set of footsteps hit Naruto's ears, coming faster now, breaking out into a run. He didn't dare look back. He already knew who it was. Where the heck were teachers when you needed them? They were never around to help him; help anyone.

Before Naruto knew it, a hand was over his mouth and he was being thrown into a broom closest.

It was dark; he couldn't see the face of the person who had dragged him in here, but he didn't need to. He _knew_ it was Sasuke.

"Why were you running from me huh?!" There was a bitterness to Sasuke's words and as he spoke, he threw Naruto against the wall. One hand covered Naruto's mouth, while the length of Sasuke's opposite forearm pressed hard against Naruto's chest, restricting his movement.

Naruto's breathing came out in shallow and rapid gasps, triggered by the fear of what was to come. The panic in his eyes would have been clear if one could see them in this pitch black space.

Whatever anger had been in Sasuke had left, for he now spoke in a soft and almost apologetic tone.

"I'm sorry…..I'm sorry for yelling at you my pet." The hand on Naruto's mouth shifted to begin stroking his neck. Sasuke's face was close to his. He could feel it. Feel his unwanted breath on his face. Naruto didn't know where the voice inside him came from, but it spat out his mouth with complete resentment.

"I'm not. I only wish you would hate my guts so that I wouldn't have to ever see your twisted face again, you bastard."

He shouldn't have said it. He really shouldn't of. Sasuke responded to that by angrily shoving his hand down the front of Naruto's pants and squeezing hard.

'_Damn it, no!'_

Naruto tried to move away but Sasuke's arm was still across his chest, holding him firmly in place. One of the Uchiha's legs had also just situated itself between Naruto's legs, his knee just below the place Sasuke now had a hold of under his jeans. Naruto didn't think he could move even if he tried.

'_Why? Why does this keep happening? Why won't it ever stop? I hate this.'_

"I hate you," another involuntary remark from Naruto.

"No you don't."

Naruto felt Sasuke's lips connect with his, his tongue trying to enter his mouth, wanting more from him.

With a jolt Naruto realized he could still use his arms to some extent, tearing his head away and pushing Sasuke away from him, "Get the fuck off me!"

Sasuke grabbed at his wrists before Naruto could pull his hands away.

"Bastard! Let go of me!"

Sasuke responded by pulling Naruto away from the wall, twisting him and his arms around in such a way that when Naruto slammed face first into the wall, Sasuke had Naruto's arms painfully pinned behind his back.

"Stop resisting. You're making this harder than it has to be. Just give in. You know it's easier for the both of us if you do."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Sasuke twisted his arm up more, making him let out a small grunt of pain instead.

"Shut up, I'm not through yet," Sasuke's mouth was now close to Naruto's ear. He couldn't help but take in every word.

As Sasuke began to speak, he took both of Naruto's wrists in one hand so that he now had at least one hand to use. Not good.

"You think this is going to end? You think this is going to all just 'blow over'?"

That single hand slowly slid down Naruto's jeans and boxers.

"Like I'm just going to stop one day and leave you the hell alone?"

The last few words were a bit distorted for Sasuke had placed both his index and middle fingers in his mouth.

"Well here's a news flash for you my pet, I'm not. I enjoy this. I live off this; and whether you like it or not," he shoved those two fingers up Naruto's rectum and began scissoring the opening while he continued to talk.

"I'm going to keep doing it again….and again….**and again**."

On the last 'and then' Sasuke shoved his long since erected penis into the small and tight opening. The all too familiar agonizing scream of pain flowed from Naruto's mouth. He didn't even have time to think of when Sasuke had even undone his own pants. The unbearable pain surged through out his body and before Naruto knew it, he was feeling it again, and again, and again. Five more thrusts, five more screams, ten more thrusts, ten more screams, it didn't matter. Naruto wasn't counting. It hurt all the same.

When Sasuke finally finished and had long since left, Naruto slid to the floor, threw his head back and screamed towards the ceiling. The school's bell just happened to ring at that same moment, drowning out his cries from inside the dark room. But if you had heard, you would have been able to pick out every ounce of the pain and suffering, all the grief, all the frustration, and not the slightest bit of hope.


	13. Decision Met

I'm sorry this is so short. D=

I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The screams long faded, the first class of the day already starting, and Naruto still sat in the closest. No tears came, no more screams, no vomiting, just plain fear. He could feel his panic rising, his breathing becoming more rapid, hyperventilation he guessed. Sasuke's words echoed through his mind like a bad CD that kept repeating the same lyrics over and over again.

'…_You think this is going to end…… Like I'm just going to stop one day…… I'm not…… I'm going to keep doing it again….and again….__**and again**__...'_

Naruto raised his knees to his chest, burying his face in his hands trying to make sense of it all. Trying to convince himself that it was all lies…like everything else Sasuke had said, it was a lie.

'_He said it wasn't going to end……he said it wasn't going to end. How could it not end? He has to lose interest at some point right? Get bored? I mean. Everyone gets bored of things right? Right?'_

Sasuke's words hit him again. _'__I enjoy this. I live off this…' _

'_No…no…he meant it……he __**really **__meant it…he wasn't joking. He was serious…he really isn't going to let this go…it's never going to end…it's not going to stop. It's not……I can't……I can't……' _

A small squeak sounded in Naruto's throat, the result of him suppressing a cry.

'_I can't live like this. How many times……how many times a day……a week…a month, will he do this? Once a day? Twice? Three times a week? 24/7?! No! No! No no! He __**has **__to be lying! He __**has **__to!'_

"He has to….." Naruto whispered out loud. It wasn't until he noticed the wetness to his hands that he realized he had been crying.

"Damn it…" he sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

'_I've gotta get out of here…'_

He began to stand up only to fall back down on shaky legs. When he tried again, just seconds later, he used the wall to support himself while his legs slowly began to calm down. Afraid of letting go of the wall completely, he pulled his pants up with one hand. Even though he was moving slowly, it still hurt as he continued to pull the material up, wincing and gasping as he did so.

He groped around in the intense darkness for the doorknob, slowly turning it once he was sure his fingers found it. The sudden bright light from the hallway stung at his eyes for they had already become accustomed to the darkness from the closest. Naruto stumbled forward and out of the room, still keeping one of his hands to the nearest wall.

He had planned to head straight for the parking lot, wanting to be anywhere but at school. From there he would have gotten in his car and drove home, problem solved right? But no, instead of going through with this, his feet were taking him someplace else. Someplace he had been dreading. The place he swore he would never go.

'_That's it. That's finally it. My life is officially over……'_

He let out a shuddering sigh, his nerves were a wreck and every instinct in his body was telling him to turn away and never return to this very spot ever again.

'_I don't have any other choice. This is it……It's now or never…'_

Summoning up probably the last of his courage and sanity, Naruto walked inside the office, closing the door behind him and sealing his fate.

Engraved on a small plaque beside the door, lay the two simple words that could either be Naruto's undoing or his uplifting. There, on that plaque laid the words: _Guidance Counselor._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright everyone, now this is where I'm going to need some help sadly. . Alright well now that Naruto finally told, that means that the whole thing is going to have to go to court. That's were I'm stuck. . The questions the lawyers ask, the whole "Your Honor he's leading the witness!" The penalties, the way the court room works is all a bit sketchy for me. So if anyone could help clarify and help me along with that, it would be greatly appreciated. Cause if not, well, there's going to be some issues in completing the story. . And I _really_ don't want this thing to stay incomplete forever. And now I'm rambling so I'll stop.


End file.
